


Quelqu’un d’autre

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Gen, Loss of Identity, One Shot, Poor thing, how the hell do i tag characters to avoid spoilers, ohgods so much canon abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Cristo Canyon est un être neuf. Le passé appartient à quelqu’un de différent.





	Quelqu’un d’autre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Quelqu’un d’autre  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **LastMan   
**Personnage(s) : **Cristo Canyon, Siri McKenzie  
**Genre : **introspection ?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Identity crisis" pour LadiesBingo> <s>yeah well Samus Is A Girl et je dissocie leurs identités</s>  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **épisode 26 + tomes 6, 9, 10  
**Nombre de mots : **1100+

Avant de devenir Cristo Canyon, la petite chose qu’elle était n’avait pas de nom. Son premier souvenir… elle était nue, sur le sol. Deux hommes étaient penchés au-dessus d’elle et l’observaient en silence. Elle n’avait pas conscience de ce qu’ils cherchaient ni de ce qu’ils trouvèrent en elle à cette époque. L’ayant examinée, ils considérèrent qu’elle était assez forte, assez saine, que ses blessures guériraient vite, et ils l’emportèrent sur le dos de leurs grands oiseaux de bât. 

Elle avait quelques années devant elle avant de pouvoir leur servir, mais c’était un investissement peu coûteux pour le Clan : elle déjà assez grande pour se nourrir seule et n’avoir pas besoin de soins particuliers. Ils la parquèrent dans l’enclos des fillettes qui grandissaient encore. Elle fut vite témoin des sévices infligés aux femmes : on les conditionnait pour accepter le sort qui les attendait.   
Elle vit également les sévices infligés aux garçons, d’un autre style. Ce clan se faisait tellement, tellement de mal pour prouver que ses membres étaient forts et n’accusaient pas la moindre faiblesse ! Ceux qui échouaient étaient battus jusqu’à se corriger… ou étaient sacrifiés au Dieu-Loup si leur seconde chance n’avait pas suffi.   
D’avoir été capturée jeune, avant d’avoir franchi le cap de la puberté, lui donnait un répit. Plusieurs années à attendre, traitée comme un animal, et sans aucun souvenir d’avoir jamais vécu autrement. N’ayant rien à faire d’autre pour s’occuper, elle observait ceux qui allaient et venaient autour de la cage, qui s’imaginaient libres mais étaient autrement enchaînés.   
Elle enchaînait les mouvements que ses entraves pouvaient bien lui permettre. Elle imitait ce qu’elle voyait au-dehors, elle inventait… ou tirait sans le savoir un entraînement de sa mémoire enfouie, inaccessible, incompréhensible. 

De tout son temps de captivité, elle ne se souvenait jamais avoir eu faim. C’était plutôt bienvenu dans le parc des esclaves : ça laissait plus de nourriture pour les autres. Et comme elle se nourrissait si peu, ça retardait sa croissance, et l’installation de la puberté. Elle restait svelte et plate, elle ne perdait pas de sang, ne développait pas de seins qui signaleraient qu’elle était apte à la reproduction et la jetteraient en pâture aux guerriers. Corollaire, les muscles qu’elle développait restaient secs et nerveux. Plusieurs fois, les surveillantes la nourrir de force, et l’âge adulte finit par arriver. 

Le jour fatidique où on la livra alors à son nouveau maître, elle se révolta. L’exemple donné par les autres femmes brisées et soumises n’avait pas suffi à l’éduquer et la faire se résigner. Les années passée à travailler ses muscles… avaient contribué à retarder les effets de la puberté qui la condamnaient, et l’avaient rendue forte. Assez forte pour prendre par surprise son bourreau qui ne serait jamais attendu à ça de la part d’une esclave, et le tuer.   
Elle eut alors à faire un choix crucial : tenter de s’évader et aller refaire sa vie dans le monde extérieur, sans savoir si les loups de Kahlo la traqueraient, et si elle pourrait leur échapper ?  
Non. 

Elle s’empara de son masque, s’appropria son nom et son identité. Elle devint lui.   
Le clan dut bien s’apercevoir que Cristo Canyon avait changé de carrure, était plus lent à répondre aux ordres, mais ne s’en formalisa bizarrement pas le moins du monde. Un guerrier était son masque, et qui que c’était qui s’estimait digne de le porter. Tant qu’il était efficace à l’entraînement, et en combat réel, on ne lui demanda jamais d’autre preuve de sa légitimité.   
On s’attendait seulement à ce qu’il prenne des esclaves à son tour. Ça, elle ne le fit pas, pas tout de suite, et temporisa le plus longtemps possible. Personne ne saurait qu’il ne les violentait pas – tant qu’elles ne s’en vantaient pas – mais quand ça se verrait qu’il n’était pas capable de les engrosser, sur qui la faute retomberait-elle, lui ou elles ? Tant qu’elle ne le savait pas, elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun risque.   
Elle se mit en devoir de se construire ensuite des muscles dignes de ce monde. Même en ayant accès à une nourriture de meilleure qualité et plus abondante, rien ne lui donnait envie pour autant. Elle se força pourtant, enfin, sachant qu’elle avait besoin de cette masse musculaire.   
Elle comprimait sa poitrine les premiers temps, même si ça menaçait de l’étouffer. Puis elle développa ses pectoraux, ses deltoïdes ; sur sa silhouette sculptée, plus rien ne se voyait. La longue chevelure blonde, le masque d’ivoire et son aura de combattant complétaient son apparence et son identité. 

Parce qu’il s’illustrait, tournoi après tournoi, dans l’exhibition au service des dieux, personne ne lui demanda jamais le moindre compte.   
Jusqu’à ce qu’il perde…   
Et à partir de là, elle eut d’autres problèmes plus terribles encore. Du jour au lendemain, elle commença à retrouver des souvenirs, qui ne pouvaient pas être les siens. Ce qu’elle y voyait était trop différent. Ils étaient issus d’un autre monde, pas juste d’une partie plus paisible de la Vallée. Ils appartenaient à une enfant heureuse, ils contenaient des choses difficiles aussi. Mais globalement, ils n’avaient rien à voir avec l’esclavage et les abus perpétuels aux mains du clan Kahlo.   
Cependant elle n’éprouvait aucune émotion à les contempler. Il y avait trop de distance entre leurs réalités, trop de temps passé aussi entre leurs âges. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir avoir été elle. Cette enfant c’était quelqu’un d’autre. Elle regrettait un peu, de ne pas ressentir plus : elle semblait avoir été quelqu’un de bien et elle aurait aimé la connaître, la protéger des méchancetés du monde. 

Elle mena son enquête dans ce monde étrange, recueillit des bribes d’information à recouper, à reconstituer. Ce pensionnat en flammes, un assassinat, un club de boxe, l’excitation de la foule dans les gradins, les Roitelets rescapés de la grande guerre… 

Sa seule preuve, non, même pas, le seul indice plutôt, que peut-être, elle avait été une fille de l’autre monde, c’est qu’elle était incapable d’invoquer les esprits de la Vallée, seulement celui du Loup ?  
Elle connaissait pourtant les versets du livre sacré depuis toujours, même avant sa capture et son éducation au sein du clan Kahlo.   
Qui était-elle, alors, qui avait-elle été, qui avait-elle cessé d’être et qui était-elle en train de devenir, elle n’avait de réponse à aucune de ces questions. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver cette identité passée si ça voulait dire avoir toujours été une victime. Mais il faudrait bien, un jour, qu’elle sache...   
Siri... qui était vraiment cette personne ? Existait-elle encore quelque part, pouvait-elle ressurgir à la surface, ou était-elle bel et bien morte et fallait-il l’enterrer pour de bon ? Pour sa propre tranquillité d’esprit, et même si elle n’aimait pas la réponse qu’elle obtenait, il fallait qu’elle sache.


End file.
